Posts have many different purposes, such as for signs, fences, etc. In some cases, a post may be installed by driving it into the ground. Although posts were originally manually driven into the ground, such as with a sledgehammer, mechanical post drivers are also known. Mechanical post drivers often include a heavy hammer that is raised and then dropped onto the post. Some post drivers include hydraulic pressure or a cable assembly to raise and drop the hammer. Although such post drivers perform the intended function, the heavy hammer reduces portability and requires a massive support structure. Therefore, there is a need for an improved driver.